


The Things To Come...

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is merely a list of the stories/characters you can expect from this series. I will modify it as I go along, adding characters and including the titles of their respective stories once they're posted.</p><p>The bold characters/titles are done and posted.<br/>The lovely little asterisk* tells you that the according story is (intentionally) multi-chapter. Stories with multiple parts, but without an asterisk were written as one-shots, but got a sequel due to popular demand.<br/>The [R] tells you the story is/was/will be written based on some request or other.<br/>What's in italics is written and will be posted soon, unless it says "work in progress", in which case the status is pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things To Come...

**1\. Benny Lafitte - You're Not Alone***

**2\. Dean Winchester - The Rat Within The Grain**

**3\. Gadreel - Does It Matter?**

**4\. Adam Milligan - Oh Death***

**5\. Castiel - Feelings**

**6\. Gadreel, Take 2 - Curiosity [R]**

****7\. Samandriel - What the hell...*** **

**8\. Gadreel, Take 3 - Honesty [R]** **(Part 2 ~ Jealousy)**

 **9\. Gabriel - Sex and Candy (Part 2 ~ Sweet Tooth [R], Part 3 ~ Syrup and Honey [R], Part 4 ~ Lilac Wine [R], Part 5 ~ Ambrosia [R],** Part 6 ~ Untitled [R] **)**

**10\. Gadreel, Take 4 - Love Is Hard [R] ***

**11\. Sam Winchester - Foolproof (Part 2 ~ Encore [R], Part 3 ~ Finale [R]** **)**

 **12\. Kevin Tran - Prophets [R] (Part 2 ~ Vaticinatum Est [R],** Part 3 ~ Untitled **)**

**13\. Michael - Cold Water [R] ***

**14\. Samandriel - Chocolate [R] (** **Part 2 ~ Peaches [R])**

**15\. Dean Winchester - Aftermath**

**16\. Chuck Shurley - Peaceful**

**17\. Michael - In Her Eyes [R] (** _Part 2 ~ Untitled [R] (work in progress)_ **)**

 **18\. Gadreel, Take 5 - Duty [R]** **(** Part 2 ~ Untiltled [R] **)** _  
_

**19\. Crowley - Poses [R] * (Part 1 ~ One Man Guy, Part 2 ~ Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk, Part 3 ~ Shadows, Part 4 ~ The Tower of Learning,**  Part 5 ~ Untitled **)**

 **20\. Gabriel - Cruciabilis*** **(Part 1 ~ Iron Maiden, Part 2 ~ Judas Chair, Part 3 ~ Heretic's Fork,** _Part 4 ~ Brazen Bull_ **)**

Balthazar -

John Winchester - ???

Michael - (Kind of a Sequel to "Cold Water")


End file.
